


Dirty little secret

by MoonTearChild



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie lives AU, First Time Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: It's not as if it was the first time they'd made out. No, Eddie wasn't some blushing virgin- in that aspect anyways. The fact that Richie was under him, hair tangled even more than usual from where Eddie had been grabbing it wasn't particularly making him flustered. Nor was it the way his chest was heaving, eyes blown with lust, clearly seen due to not being confined behind his glasses, no. They'd kissed before, a lot. Sat in each other's lap and ground together like horny teenagers, but this…





	Dirty little secret

Eddie laughs awkwardly, sitting back on his haunches. His hands shake and he clenches them into fists, trying to calm his breathing. In. Out. You don't need it, you haven't needed it for years, Eds, c'mon. He still can't shake the thought of his inhaler from his mind, picking at the scab on his cheek where it had begun to scar as a new nervous habit he'd picked up.  
"Eds?" Came a worried voice, Richie pulling the arm that was slung over his eyes off his face to hang over the side of the sofa, fingers grazing the cool wood floor. He looks concerned, but if Eddie wasn't focusing on the look on his face, he had to admit Richie looked damn good too - lips kiss swollen, that hideous shirt he always wore rumpled and unbuttoned, jeans undone and hastily pulled down his hips along with his underwear and - just the sight of it made his face flush again, almost tempted to clamp a hand over his eyes. Yes, Richie looked stunning like this, but at the moment, Eddie was much more focused on something else. 

It's not as if it was the first time they'd made out. No, Eddie wasn't some blushing virgin- in that aspect anyways. The fact that Richie was under him, hair tangled even more than usual from where Eddie had been grabbing it wasn't particularly making him flustered. Nor was it the way his chest was heaving, eyes blown with lust, clearly seen due to not being confined behind his glasses, no. They'd kissed before, a lot. Sat in each other's lap and ground together like horny teenagers, but this…  
It was the first time Eddie had ever seen Richie's dick. Not only that, but there was that flash of silver, situated just underneath the head, peeking out from his foreskin and Eddie couldn't stop staring. He wanted to. And he didn't.  
"Eddie? Baby? We can stop if you- look I'm sorry-" Richie is sitting up, moving to pull him into a one sided hug while his other hand goes tuck himself away, and Eddie shakes his head when he realises he'd been zoning out, practically trance like.  
"No!" He chokes out, letting another nervous laugh fall from his lips. "Rich, no, I just-" his words die in his mouth from the embarrassment, and he knows his face is a deeper shade of red than the hoodie that was pushed off his shoulders, draped around his biceps due to Richie's touch. He takes a second to flick his eyes down, subtly as he can, and sees the dark fabric covering his boyfriend over. He's almost disappointed.  
"Breathe, Eddie Spaghetti, talk to me." Richie hums, rubbing his hand into the top of the shaking man's spine in the way he knew he liked, grabbing at the hand still picking away at his wound and gripping it tight. "Did I go too far?" Richie asks, leaning over to grab clumsily for his glasses on the coffee table now he's sure that Eddie was slowly calming down. "It's fine if you changed your mind, I'm not mad-" he sits the glasses on his face, nearly poking himself in the eye with the leg before settling them on the bridge of his nose, now able to get a proper look at him without squinting. 

Eddie simply shakes his head, still struggling to find his words. He's certain Richie would laugh at him if he said anything, and much resolved himself to sitting and spending the rest of his life in embarrassed silence instead. It's not until the large, calloused hand touches to his cheek, cupping at it tenderly that he relaxes, leaning into the touch like a starved animal. They spend a moment simply staring at each other until Richie speaks up. "Eds, talk to me. Open that pretty mouth of yours and use those words I love so much."  
"You're an asshole." Came his curt reply, face flushing anew as his eyes wandered off to the side, suddenly interested in the paint job on the skirting board of their newly purchased apartment.  
"There it is. You know how to make me feel loved, Spaghetts." Richie teases, patting at his cheek.  
"Beep beep dickwad."  
Eddie licks at his lip, opening his mouth to will himself to speak. "Richie I… want this. But-" he rubs a hand over his face, sighing. "This is too much." He mumbles out, and Richie immediately nods.  
"Got it! That's not a problem, Eds, I'll be a gentleman, I can go slow-"  
"Not that, asshole! I want you! But I… You never told me you had a-" if his face could get any more red, he fears he might blend in with his hoodie. "Decoration."  
Richie's concerned face turns into an immediate shit eating grin.  
"A decoration? Why, whatever do you mean Eds? I'm not a christmas tree." He asks with pseudo innocence, batting his eyelashes. Eddie punches him harshly on the arm.  
"Richie, I'm serious! Warn a guy first!" He exclaims, shifting uncomfortably on the couch cushion. "When uh, when did you get that?" He asks, suddenly reluctant to look his partner in the eye. Richie lets out a laugh.  
"Oh, that little thing, funny story actually." He waves his hand, tone nonchalant as if he were talking about the weather. "I did it on a dare, when I was drunk in college. Woke up the next morning in pain, hungover and confused as to why my dick hurt, but other than that, I've had no regrets, so I've not taken it out." His grin is all knowing, settling on on Eddie's curious embarrassment like a leech. "The ladies love it, especially your mom."  
"Richie, you're literally gay, asshole."  
"Fine, your dad. But don't tell him I told you, he might get jealous or something. I'm pretty special you know." He says with a charismatic wink, running a hand through his hair to pull it back off his face.  
"Trust me. I know." Eddie says, deadpan.  
"Hey, wait!" Richie pouts, "You can't be mean to me, I'm your boyfriend!"  
Eddie can't help but smile at that, the term still new to the both of them.  
"That gives me twice the right." He fake argues back, tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie. "So, is it… What does…" He sighs, choking over his words.  
"Penny for your thoughts, Spaghetti man?" Richie asks, pushing in close to wrap an arm around the shorter man's shoulder. Eddie simply shook his head.  
"You'll laugh." He mumbles in embarrassment. "And stop calling me that, trashmouth."  
"Eddie Spaghetti."  
"Dickwad."  
"Asshole."  
"Bitch."  
"Love of my life." Richie sings, smiling sincerely at his boyfriend, making him blush.  
"That's cheating." Eddie whines.  
"All is fair in love and war, Eds, and I'll have you know I'm very good at that first part."  
"Oh really?" Eddie folds his arms, shooting a raised brow at the other.  
"Yup. And I think I could even show you too, if you asked." His smile is infectious, and Eddie feels the corners of his lips tugging up, until he remembers the situation, and his fingers twitch almost as if he was pushing down on the button of his aspirator again-  
"I've never seen a dick before!" He blurts out, covering his face with his hands. He feels Richie stiffen up beside him, an air of confusion radiating off him like cartoon stink lines.  
"What?"  
A frustrated groan leaves Eddie's lips, muffled from his palms.  
"Aw baby, am I your first?" Richie asks. There's a hint of teasing in his tone, but overall, he just sounds flattered, grabbing at Eddie's hands to pull them away from his face and cup them in his own. "Honest?" Richie looks into his eyes, but Eddie avoids his gaze.  
"I know, I'm a forty year old man, a man who's been married, and I've never had sex before. Laugh now or forever hold your silence, trashmouth." He huffs, face pricking uncomfortably with heat.  
"Not… Not at all?" He probes, eyebrows furrowed. Eddie simply shakes his head.  
"We didn't consummate, no." 

Richie let's out a soft 'oh', and then everything falls silent. He's still holding onto Eddie's hands, and they're heated, slightly slick from sweat.  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're my first too. Uh - man, I mean. The ladies love me." He clarifies with a laugh to dissolve the nervous tension. "Too bad there's someone in the picture now. You should meet him, short, handsome, has a neat streak a mile wide but god, has he got a good ass." He drops Eddie's hands to gesticulate - cupping a rounded shape with a perverse grin.  
"You're the worst." Eddie groans, leaning in towards his boyfriend to grab at his glasses, setting them back on the coffee table.  
"Hey, I need those. How else am I going to look at your pretty face?"  
"Shut up." Eddie chides, grabbing at Richie's jaw and pressing their lips together, feeling more at ease than ever now that he'd admitted what had been bothering him for months. Richie groans, pulling Eddie closer while leaning back, until they're in their previous position, a hand sliding up into his neat hair to mess with it as they kissed.  
"Shit, Spaghetts, you're good at this. Anyone ever tell you you're good at this? Because you are."  
"Beep beep, Richie. You call me that while we fuck and I'll cut off your dick and that pretty piercing too." Eddie mumbles, breath ghosting across Richie's mouth as a hand slides down his exposed chest, teasing at his waistband. Richie only moans in response.  
"We're fucking? Here?" He manages to choke out, brows pinched together in bliss as Eddie traces a line down his jugular.  
"I didn't think you were the picky one."  
" 'm not, Eds, just- ah, fuck!" He gasps, eyes rolling back in his head momentarily as his hips buck up into the clumsy grope at his clothed cock. "Please." 

With a sudden wave of confidence, Eddie sits back on his haunches, looking down at his boyfriend, hands tugging at the already unbuttoned jeans, pulling them down enough to create room to work. He pauses for a moment, tracing a finger along the rigid line of Richie's dick through his underwear, drawing a shuddering breath from him. "Eds!" He whines, rocking his hips up to seek more of the touches. When he pulls down the boxers, watching as the length in front of him twitched with interest, he wraps a reluctant hand around the warm flesh. "Just like you would touch yourself, Eddie, please." Richie begs, fucking up into the loose fist with a cry. Eddie removes his hand momentarily, repressing a grimace as he spits into his palm, setting his hand back onto Richie's cock and giving it an experimental tug. The result was instantaneous, Richie's thighs twitching as he moaned - rather loudly at that. Satisfied that what he was doing was getting the right response, he begins setting a pace, watching every movement Richie made for him with awe. He looked so good like this, Eddie never wanted it to end. But he wanted to do more. Holding in a shaking breath, he leans in, and before he can think twice, he opens his mouth and licks at the metal under the head, twisting his wrist.  
Richie's eyes shoot open with a loud gasp, grabbing at Eddie's hair as he shuddered, painting his boyfriend's face with his cum. And then he freezes. "Shit, Eddie, I'm sorry I should have warned you I-" his face rivals that of the embarrassment Eddie had shown earlier, staring down at his lover with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I never normally- I usually last longer I swear! You just-" he bites his lower lip, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his sweating forehead. "You did so good."  
"I did?" Eddie asks, looking up at him from between his still shaking thighs. Richie nods feverently.  
"Yes baby, so good. Thank you, I uh- shit I should really repay the favour." He laughs nervously, groaning at the sight. "You look so good covered in my cum."  
Eddie splutters.  
"Beep beep!" He exclaims, cheeks red. Richie simply held up his hands in defense.  
"Hey, they call me trashmouth for a reason, y'know."


End file.
